


Поединок между полководцами

by Kamili, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Some Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, some drama, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamili/pseuds/Kamili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Ну очень короткий поединок.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Anything Retro 2021 спецквест





	Поединок между полководцами

**Author's Note:**

> спойлер
>     Кирхайс, Джессика и Лапп живы.
> 
> Спецквест: поединок.

Услышав новость, Райнхард нахмурился. Пальцы его принялись неторопливо постукивать по столу.

— Что-то не так? — встревожился Кирхайс. — Разве ты не собираешься предложить ему сражаться под твоим началом?

— Собираюсь. Но дело не в этом. Садись, — заметив, что друг всё ещё стоит у двери, сказал Райнхард. — Я ведь ни разу не победил Яна в сражении в космосе, так?

Кирхайс кивнул и сел на узкий кожаный диванчик. Он всё ещё не понимал, к чему клонит друг.

— Что мы знаем о Яне? — вдруг спросил Райнхард. — Я имею в виду его прошлое. Может быть, у этого безупречного полководца найдутся слабые места?

Кирхайс просиял:

— Я собрал сведения о нём и переслал тебе на почту.

Райнхард одарил друга благодарной улыбкой и потянулся к компьютеру.

— Начало многообещающее, — пробормотал он и погрузился в изучение статьи за авторством некоего Аттенборо под странным названием «Негероический герой».

В первом же абзаце раскрывалась причина, по которой Ян Вэньли оказался в армии: он хотел изучать историю, однако на университет у него не было денег, а бесплатно такую возможность предоставляла только армия. Поступил Ян легко — отделение страдало от недобора, поэтому проходной балл был низким. В дальнейшем он кое-как сдавал предметы, не относящиеся непосредственно к сфере его интересов. После расформирования исторического отделения Яна по особому распоряжению ректора Ситоле перевели на отделение стратегии — туда попадали лишь курсанты, подающие блестящие надежды.

Райнхард и Кирхайс даже представить себе не могли, что из-за этой статьи Дасти Аттенборо, сын автора, не разговаривал с отцом несколько месяцев. Он беспокоился, что эта информация не только подорвёт авторитет Яна в армии, но и будет использована его противниками. Однако ни того, ни другого не случилось. Когда Ян узнал о причине ссоры в семье друга, то сказал, что в статье написана правда, а значит, из-за неё не следует конфликтовать с родными.

— Нам повезло, что правительство мятежников не запрещает публиковать такое, — улыбнулся Кирхайс. — Ты уже знаешь, как использовать эту информацию?

Райнхард ненадолго задумался, а затем тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя лишние мысли:

— Ян ведь сначала учился на историка, так?

Кирхайс кивнул.

— В таком случае, — продолжил Райнхард, — он не может не знать, что были времена, когда исход битвы решал бой между полководцами.

Кирхайс подался вперёд, ловя каждое слово своего друга.

— Я предложу ему поединок. Врукопашную. Посмотрю, чего он стоит без своих кораблей и подчинённых!

Кирхайс просиял.

— Ну, если вы настаиваете… — смутился Ян. — Хорошо, я согласен на поединок.

Райнхард грациозно поднялся из-за столика и принял боевую стойку. В его глазах плясало ледяное пламя — он был уверен в своей победе и жаждал её. Между тем Ян не сдвинулся с места, даже позы не переменил. Он казался расслабленным, словно его ничуть не взволновала готовность противника к атаке.

Райнхард резко выбросил кулак, целясь Яну в живот, однако его удар ушёл в пустоту. В следующее мгновение мир перевернулся, и перед глазами потемнело.

Когда слегка оглушённый внезапным падением Райнхард понял, что лежит на полу лицом вниз со связанными за спиной чем-то мягким («Форменный шарф Яна», — догадался он) руками и с надвинутым на глаза головным убором («Форменный берет Яна»), то едва не застонал от злости и разочарования. Впрочем, он не мог не признать, что уложили его аккуратно, даже, пожалуй, бережно.

— Что было дальше? — спросил Юлиан, с которым Ян делился подробностями от встречи с его превосходительством герцогом Лоэнграммом.

— Он предложил мне кофе и служить под его началом. А я отказался.

— Вы не могли поступить иначе! Ваш отказ его огорчил или разочаровал?

— Не думаю. По его словам, он рассчитывает на то, что пить «свою» воду мне придётся ещё очень долго.

— Вы ведь не собираетесь выходить в отставку после того, как миссис Лапп победит на выборах?

Ян отрицательно помотал головой в ответ и вздохнул: мечта о профессии историка снова откладывалась на неопределённый срок.


End file.
